ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Zelda Nomura
Nomura (called by humans as Ms. Nomura) is a Changeling spy and a former antagonist who once served Gunmar. After escaping the Darklands with Jim, she defects the Gumm-Gumms and becomes an ally to the Trollhunters. Official Description "Nomura is a Changeling spy who serves Gunmar. She takes the form of the director of the Museum of Arcadia. In true form, however, she appears as a tall, thin, and vicious troll. Her song is Peer Gynt's "In the Hall of Mountain King", which she often whistles to taunt her enemies." History Backstory Nomura was a young changeling when she first went to a play, where she first heard the famous "In the Hall of the Mountain King." She was intrigued by the play and has whistled the tune on a daily basis. At some point, she had some kind of romantic relationship with Draal, but for some reason, they broke it off. Sometime later, she was sent on a mission to reassemble the Killahead Bridge in order to free Gunmar from the Darklands. Nomura then disguised herself as a museum curator to gather the pieces of the destroyed bridge, which were being shipped from overseas. Part One (Trollhunters) Part Two (Trollhunters) Part Three (Trollhunters) Part One (3 Below) Cameo Nomura makes a brief, non-speaking appearance when she accompanies Strickler and Toby at the Battle of the Bands. Physical Appearance In her human form, Nomura is tall, has black hair and appears to be of Japanese descent. She wears a purple jacket, purple long skirt, and black high-heel boots. In her troll form, she is a slender troll with fuchsia skin and cat-like green eyes. She walks on stifle-jointed legs and wields a pair of twin khopeshes. Personality At first, Nomura was a ruthless, sarcastic, and sadistic changeling like most of her brethren. She was loyal to Gunmar, wished to bring him into the human world to cause chaos, and would hurt anyone who tries to get in her way. However, after Gunmar tortures her in the Darklands for "entertainment", she begins to see the error of her ways, especially after she forms a friendship with Jim during their time together in the dungeon. She officially turns to the good side after Jim helps her escape the Darklands. This newfound sense of hope and friendship changes Nomura into a loyal and valuable ally to the Trollhunters, though she still retains her sarcastic attitude. Powers & Abilities Changeling Physiology As a Changeling, Nomura is capable of transforming between her human and troll forms by connecting with her Familiar, allowing her to pass as an ordinary museum curator. In her troll form, Nomura is much faster and stronger than a normal human and, like all Changelings, she possesses increased resistance to sunlight. Due to her familiar being saved from the Darklands, she has most likely been trapped in her troll form forever, like the other Changelings. Combatant Nomura is a skilled and lethal fighter. She is far more agile than other Changelings, routinely using acrobatic attacks against her enemies, allowing her to fight opponents much larger and more powerful than she is. She has demonstrated an expertise in both unarmed hand-to-hand combat and dual wielding her twin khopeshs. Equipment Dual-Khopeshes Curved blades with sharpened outer edges used by Nomura in combat to attack and defend herself against her opponents. While they are balanced to be dual wielded, they can also be thrown with a high degree of accuracy. Relationships Jim Lake Jr. Initially, Nomura hated Jim because he got her in trouble with Gunmar. However, when Jim helped her escape the Darklands, she grew pretty fond of him. Draal the Deadly It was hinted that Draal once might have had a relationship with the Changeling Nomura that ended badly, given how hostile they are towards each other. However, they seem to have reconciled after Nomura reformed. It is unknown if she is aware of Draal's heroic sacrifice. Stricklander At first, although Strickler claims that he and Nomura are personal friends, he appeared to have no qualms on handing Nomura to Bular for him to execute for her failure. However, after they both renounced their loyalties to Gunmar and joined the side of good, they grow closer and even help Jim face Gunmar. In the episode "In Good Hands", Stricklander grows concerned after Nomura goes missing and decides to go find her to make sure she's safe. Gunmar At first, Nomura praised Gunmar. However, after she gets trapped in the Darklands, Gunmar locks her in his chamber where he decides to "torture her for entertainment" as she puts it. After this, Nomura now despises the Skullcrusher and vows to help put an end to his tyranny after learning of his prejudice nature. Queen Usurna Ursuna hated Nomura, just like she hates all Changelings in general, and just as much as Nomura hated Usurna for all the chaos she's caused. In spite of this, she tried (and failed) to force Nomura to come back and help Gunmar activate the Staff of Avalon. Episode Appearances Trivia * Nomura is the second antagonist to reform, following Strickler. Gallery Category:Reformed Characters Category:Villains Category:Supporting Characters